Network-based document collaboration systems permit multiple users to simultaneously access and coauthor a document. Although multiple users are permitted to coauthor a document, in order to prevent conflicts, the system may restrict the areas in a document in which each user can make edits. If information associated with these restrictions is not communicated to other coauthoring users, the chances for conflicting changes when the copies of the documents are merged are increased.